


Not A Snowball's Chance

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne wants what he can't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Snowball's Chance

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Not A Snowball's Chance  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Lorne (Lorne/Fred Burkle implied)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 186  
>  **Summary:** Lorne wants what he can't have.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 9](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1757444.html) at 1_million_words
> 
> for this picture: [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/647937/647937_original.jpg)

A quiet sigh escaped Lorne as he stared at Fred and he couldn’t stop his grin from spreading. Just looking at her made his horns and other parts of his body twitch. 

What he wouldn’t give to be able to hold her in his arms, to kiss her lips and to.... Lorne quickly shook his head. He knew it was wrong, they were just friends after all but he couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t stop wondering what it would be like to be the one by her side, the one she clung to in the middle of the night when her dreams were more than she could bear. 

He groaned inwardly. There was no sense in even letting himself think like that. It wasn’t as if it could go anywhere. He knew he didn’t have a snowballs chance in hell or a human’s chance in Pylea for that matter of ever getting close to her. At least not as close as he would like to be.

But every once in awhile he couldn’t stop wishing for something he didn’t have a snowball’s chance of ever getting.


End file.
